


Stop It Or Else

by ShowHyungHo



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Sharing a Room, Takuya makes a cameo as Yuto's outsider bff, Wooseok is a diligent third year, Yuto is a little awkward at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowHyungHo/pseuds/ShowHyungHo
Summary: Wooseok finds out about his roommate little by little. Admittedly, he think his roommate is cool and just wants to be friends.Yes, friends.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Stop It Or Else

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S GOOOD?????
> 
> I'm quite rusty, I've been really busy and I have a line of fics to proofread before posting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok is tired, hungry and just wants to finish his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try to adjust their personalities to fit the story a little, while maintaining their closeness-- skinship and whatnot as a group

* * *

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

He squints at the rays of the rising sun penetrating through the clouds above his dorm, and pulls the hood of his jacket over his head. Clicking his tongue, he hovers his index finger over the number pad again, a dull ache creeping up from the back of his head. He drags his fingers down his face. Too tired, too hungry. Perhaps he should’ve spent at least an hour to nap back at his friend’s dorm. He considers sending a message about returning, but decides against it right before hitting send. His friend had a prior engagement with his significant other, and he’d rather die than listen or see them be all over each other while his single, lonely self tries to sleep. 

“Fuck…” He curses out under his breath, squeezing his right thigh to stop his leg from tapping impatiently. “Jung Wooseok, tattoo it on your arm next time.” His head comes in contact with the wooden door once, twice, three times in a vain attempt to remember what exactly his pass code was. 

_ What? _

Wooseok hears shuffling  _ inside _ his own dorm unit.

That’s a first. In the five months since moving into this dorm building, not once has he seen or heard anything from his own roommate. It isn’t uncommon to  _ not _ be close with a roommate, but it doesn't settle right in his stomach; not knowing anything about who he’s living with. What if he was living with a lunatic? 

Wooseok scratches that thought, glueing his ear further onto the door as if it would help him hear any better. He knows for a fact that his roommate isn’t a lunatic. See, Wooseok is a bit of a slob. He admits to it, and the guilt claws at him every time he looks in the mirror. When he would come home at ungodly hours and leave his belongings scattered about, cook food and not wash dishes then fall asleep, he’d wake up to everything being cleaned up. 

_ Always. _

Wooseok can say that his roommate is anything but a lunatic—a neat freak, maybe.  _ Click _ . The door swings open violently from his own weight and he shuts his eyes on reflex, arms extended to catch himself should he fall onto the elevated flooring of the entrance he’s well acquainted with. 

“Hup!” 

...Except his face doesn’t come in contact with the floor, and the next thing he knows, he’s being pulled from the small handle of his backpack.  _ Could this be his roommate? _

Wooseok is met with a gentle, polite smile after getting up. “How can someone so lanky be so heavy? I almost fell with you!” The man chuckles, extending a hand. “My name is Takuya. It’s nice to finally meet you… awake.”

_ Again, what? _

Wooseok nods wordlessly, remembering that he has a habit of just sleeping on the sofa whenever he’s too lazy to drag himself to his own bedroom. “Jung Wooseok.” He shakes Takuya’s hand and brings the other hand up to the back of his neck, feeling a little sheepish due to his disheveled state as compared to the well dressed man in front of him.

“Um,” He’s honestly too tired for this, red-rimmed eyes threatening to close on him. “Are you…?”

Takuya seems to have caught on, and is nice enough not to comment or look disgusted by his appearance. “I’m not! He’s in his room… refusing to come out for some reason.” He clicks his tongue, turning to the door that just shut with a soft thud. “Adachi! Your roommate is here!” 

_ Adachi.  _ Wooseok hums, following Takuya’s line of sight. He likes the name, it rolls off the tongue quite nicely. He pulls his hood off, then shakes his head with a smile. He’d rather not force the other into an uncomfortable situation. That’s one other thing down about his roommate, aside from their cleaning habit, at least. 

“Sorry about him. He’s quite shy, but I don’t know why he doesn’t want to introduce himself to you.” Takuya pats him on the back, giving him a silent ‘hwaiting’ with his eyes before bidding him goodbye. The door closes behind the man and Wooseok is left by the door, feeling obligated to do something now since he’s met his roommate's friend. 

His feet drag him over to the sofa instead, hoodie and bag discarded on the floor as he goes. What would he even say anyway? It would be awkward to just knock on the door and say his name. 

He looks at the clock mounted on the wall above the television.  _ 5:30. _ “It’s too early for this shit anyway.” And with that, he lets the heavy weight of his entire week drag him under.

He’ll deal with it when he wakes up later. 

  
  


* * *

Wooseok wakes up from rolling off hours later, body catching parts of the coffee table and sofa on reflex. He pants, then lolls his head back to the floor when he realizes that  _ no, I’m not falling from a twenty storey building _ . He notices a sharp pain stemming from his throat, dry from sleeping with his mouth open in an air conditioned room. 

He blinks his eyes a couple of times to refocus, hand on the coffee table to be used as leverage as he prepares to stand. He feels something topple over, and he watches as it lands on his lap. It registers to him belatedly that it’s a bottle of water, the note stuck to it now on the floor beside his leg. Wooseok peels the dry skin of his lips with his teeth, raising his brow as he picks it up.

It reads:  _ ‘Sorry. -AY’ _

Wooseok peeks behind the sofa from where he’s seated on the floor, to see if his roommate is anywhere to be found. And once again, gone like the wind. He doesn’t really know why he’s apologizing, but he appreciates the gesture all the same. He downs the water with vigor, the plastic bottle wrinkling under the weight of his fingers. 

With a grunt, he gets up, fishing his phone from his pocket. He peeks at the clock before reading his messages from his friends. It’s already 10 in the evening. He’s a little surprised he didn’t sleep until the next day, considering how much he’s missed in the past week . But all is good, because he has a lot of things to do anyway.

_ Goodbye sanity, and hello to my brain who’s about to eat itself. _

Wooseok and his friends are apparently planning to get together to work on their assignments. He loves a lot of things about his group of friends. But mostly because they can still work properly, no matter how much they distract each other. Wooseok reads through their group chat as they actively suggest new and old cafes, three of them refusing to spend any more money than they already have this week. 

He purses his lips in thought, sitting back down onto the couch. Technically, they  _ could _ work in his dorm. His roommate doesn’t seem to be around, and why would he mind anyway? They share a dorm which means they should be able to bring whoever they please, right? Just like how Takuya seems to frequent their dorm, from what his words implied during their conversation earlier this morning. 

Wooseok sends them a message, inviting them over and telling them to let themselves in, since they know his pass code. He takes a quick look around. The place has been cleaned up, and if his memory serves him correctly, his bag should be behind the sofa.  _ Aha!  _ A triumphant smile spreads on his lips as he swipes his bag from the floor. He looks at his roommate’s closed door, and bows his head before proceeding to his own room. “Ahhh… You never let me down, mister Adachi.” 

When Wooseok gets out of the shower, he hears unintelligible chatter and all too familiar obnoxious laughter coming from the common area. He slips on a red shirt and black track pants before peeking his head out the door, cutting the noise as all their heads turn to him. 

“Wooseok-ah,” Hwitaek looks at him knowingly, arm raised to show a plastic bag filled with a bunch of ramyun and other snacks. “Jinho ‘s already made some in your kitchen.” Wooseok’s stomach grumbles at that, remembering that he hadn’t had anything to eat since last night. He ducks into his room real quick to grab his laptop and some papers, then walks over to sit beside the older male by the floor. 

Soon after, Jinho is moving to sit with them, arms shaking while he sets the big pot down with the help of Hyojong. “Let’s dig in first before we start working.” Changgu passes the bowls and utensils around, and they all grab noodles from the pot at the same time, simultaneously thanking the chef of the evening. 

The two first hours of them being together is spent eating and dancing, with Hongseok being wary of them getting an upset stomach. Wooseok wonders if they’re being too noisy, but then remembers he doesn’t really care because the unit across from them is always throwing parties during weekends without complaints, so he parties a little bit harder with his friends. 

They start cleaning up after calming down, Wooseok on dish duty along with his good friend Hyunggu. “So,” The smaller male starts, passing Wooseok a bowl to wipe dry. “Still no roommate? He hasn’t shown his face to you at all?” 

“Mmm. No.”

“I wonder why...” 

Wooseok opens the cupboard above the sink and carefully stacks the bowls on top of each other. “Beats me. Guess he doesn’t like me… maybe.” He nods to himself. From how he’s behaved since moving in, he doesn’t expect to have left a good impression on his phantom of a roommate.

“Who could ever hate you?” Hyunggu cooes, pinching his cheeks. He hears one of his other hyungs agree, sending finger hearts to Wooseok from their position around the coffee table. 

Wooseok humors them, acting cute as he makes his way toward them. “Aw man, I love my hyungs so much.” He takes a seat beside Hongseok this time, winking at Hyojong who’s sitting beside Hwitaek now. “So, so, so, so muuuuuuch.” Changgu pretends to vomit in his mouth, but forms a heart over his head with his arms anyway.

A good thirty minutes pass with them quietly working, with the tapping of fingers on keyboards and the scratching of their pens and pencils against paper echoing around the dorm. That is until Hwitaek finishes his work first, and decides that bothering Wooseok is the first thing he should do. 

“What’s your roommate like?” 

He can’t really blame them for being a little nosey. It’s the first time they’ve gathered in  _ his _ dorm. Wooseok leans back, shifting the weight of his body on the arms behind him. They all look at him, curiosity written across their faces. A sigh escapes his lips as he sits up again, propping his arms on top of the coffee table. “I really, honestly, don’t know. Aside from the fact that he’s a neat freak maybe?” 

“What do you mean?” Hyunggu asks, tapping his pen on his notebook. He puts his laptop down on the coffee table, careful to avoid their drinks. 

“Well, you know how I am with my things.” Wooseok being a slob isn’t anything new, so they all nod their head, humming in agreement. “Do you see any of my things scattered around?” None of them was ever diligent enough to keep cleaning up after Wooseok, so it comes as a surprise to them when their heads whip around to see none of their maknae’s things out of place—or  _ anything _ out of place, for that matter.

“Waaaahh…” Hyojong grins, slipping his pen above his ear. “We should treat your roommate to dinner sometime just for that. Taking care of our maknae. Be friends already so we can do it.”

Wooseok shrugs. “Hyung, I don’t even know what the guy  _ looks _ like. But yeah, I do kind of feel bad at this point.” He promises himself to be a bit more clean. He wasn’t this bad when he was a freshman. It’s just that he doesn’t have that much time to keep cleaning up after himself, but apparently his roommate did. 

His mouth opens to say more, but he clamps it shut when they all hear footsteps outside.  _ Right. _ Wooseok looks at the time on his laptop:  _ 3:00AM _ . He’s usually passed out at this hour and wakes up with his roommate either locked up in his room, or out. His friends look at each other, a little anxious but very much excited for Wooseok. 

_ Beep. _

Their voices are clearer now that they’re right in front of the door. They sound like they’re happily chatting about something Wooseok can’t seem to understand because...

_ Beep. _

“Oh...!” Hyunggu whispers, “Wooseok-ah, looks like your roomie is Japanese.” as if he’s afraid the man outside might hear him and run away.

_ Beep. _

Wooseok blinks at the door as it clicks open to reveal a familiar face. The man he met yesterday… What was his name? Te...Ta…

_ Takuya! _

“Oh? If it isn’t Wooseok!” Takuya smiles prettily as he bows politely at him and his friends. Wooseok notices the two full bags of food the man is holding, and he feels his legs twitch, feeling obligated to help. His heart thumps nervously in his chest. For some reason, he’s starting to feel a little shy, so his ass remains firmly glued to the floor instead. 

“Ah, cmon Yuto…” He didn’t really expect to meet his roommate this way — in front of so many people, and he thinks the man hiding on the other side of the door shares the same sentiment.

A slightly smaller male wearing an oversized, black striped sweater slowly makes his way inside, closing the door behind him quietly with his foot. He’s carrying a guitar on his back, both hands occupied with big duffel bags. He looks like he’s about to go on a camping trip with everything he’s carrying. 

Wooseok’s leg twitches again. Takuya purses his lips at Adachi, unimpressed. He puts one bag of snacks down, and moves his hand toward the smaller male’s face. “Yah, it’s quite rude to ignore guests.” Takuya pinches his cheek, earning a surprised yelp from his roommate. 

The nest of soft brown hair sitting atop Adachi’s head bounces with the slightest movement, and Wooseok wants to feel it under his fingers. 

The way his fingers grip the straps of the duffle bags a little tighter doesn’t escape Wooseok, knowing full well how jarring it must feel to suddenly have all eyes on you in the supposed safety of your own home. Wooseok wants to help him—wants to hold his hand so he’ll feel a little more at ease.

_ I’m in trouble. _

Takuya encourages him with a gentle kick to the back of his knee, and that’s all it takes for the smaller male to school his expression into one Wooseok can’t seem to read. “Uh, Hi.” Adachi bows hesitantly, lips twitching to attempt a polite smile. “I’m Adachi Yuto. Welcome to our dorm… I guess.” Is all he says, bowing a few more times before scurrying off to his room. Takuya bows at them again, looking apologetic before following the smaller man into his room. 

Wooseok feels like thick, chocolate syrup being poured into his ears as he replays the few words in his mind. Adachi’s voice is quiet, almost like he’s trying to whisper but it still comes out crisp and clear with how deep it is. 

He feels the back of his neck heat up and ears tingle just from that. 

A few minutes pass, and he doesn’t even realize the grinning elves around him until they start poking him with their pens. “Don’t…” Wooseok runs his fingers through his hair, a sigh escaping him.  _ Caught red handed. _ “Even say anything.” 

He’s dug his own grave. 

“I’m not done with my reflection paper. Minor classes are such a hassle. Why do I have them even though I’m already a third-year?” He tries to change the subject, even though his friends don’t seem to be done with him yet. 

“Major subjects are more important, and one just presented himself.” Hyojong snickers, pinching Wooseok teasingly on his side. “Shouldn’t that be your priority?” He can see his hyung’s eyebrows wiggling so fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if it just starts vibrating  _ off _ his stupid little smug face. His fingers scratch at his thighs, feeling the heat from the back of his neck steadily rising to his ears. 

“I need to do my homework—” Wooseok straightens the stack of papers in front of him, then raises it to show his friends that he actually  _ is  _ very busy. 

“Wooseok-ah,” Hwitaek breathes out, right hand reaching to grip his shoulder from over Hyojong. “I say this with aaaaall the love of a hyung” He clicks his tongue, and creases his brows. He looks like he’s about to break some big news without actually knowing how. “...But it looks like you’d rather  _ do _ him.” This earns the older male a round of laughter from their group, and Wooseok hopes to whatever gods that are up there that Adachi didn’t hear anything just now. 

Wooseok purses his lips to curb a smile from forming. Ever since becoming a third year, all he’s ever done is crawl from one campus cafe to another. He hasn’t had the luxury of meeting anyone for some…  _ uninhibited _ fun. He had his time during his freshman year, but now, it would just be too inconvenient. 

No matter how diligent he is with his studies, one missing work can set him back a week or two—which means riding the downward spiral train of cramming. His stomach churns just thinking about it. 

“Whatever.” He gives in and sticks his tongue out, laughing when they all coo at him. It isn’t completely because of his roommate, and his friends are well aware of that. Wooseok is happy, he can say even though he’s swamped. They’re finally complete in one room, and it makes him feel all sorts of things. Maybe it’s just the stress talking, but he kind of feels like crying. He already feels it coming, stinging the edges of his tired eyes.

And he almost lets them fall, but the sound of a door creaking open startles him. His friends ignore his reaction for his sake, not wanting to soil a potential friendship by making it awkward. He locks eyes with his roommate, and he stutters a nod to acknowledge him. Adachi gives him a polite smile, averting his gaze right away. He walks out with Takuya following closely behind him, holding a bag of drinks and a few notebooks.

They start busying themselves around the kitchen, chatting as they go. Adachi starts cleaning the pot Jinho used earlier, while Takuya is ripping open two packs of noodles. Wooseok watches them. Watches how easy their bodies are moving around each other, almost like a rehearsed performance. For a very brief moment, he imagines being in Takuya’s spot behind Adachi, reaching for bowls with a hand on the smaller male’s shoulder. 

_ Stop. _

His roommate sees him looking, and Wooseok whips his head back down to his report. He peeks at them again after, and sees Adachi nudge Takuya with his elbow. They immediately switch to Korean, to be respectful of Wooseok’s group who are sitting in the same room. 

“We’ll stay outside.” Takuya informs them from behind the kitchen counter, pointing at the balcony to their left. “We won’t make much noise, promise. And if we do, just knock on the glass!” They all nod in unison, Chunggu thanking him for being considerate.

Adachi returns to his side, each hand holding a bowl of ramyun. Takuya says something in Japanese, and his roommate giggles dumbly low in his throat, the bag of chips wiggling clipped in between his pretty teeth. 

The pair make their way to the balcony quietly, Takuya sliding the door open for his roommate. He helps Adachi settle the bowls down, and takes the guitar from off his back to put it on one of the chairs. 

“Woseoook-aah, you’re going to burn a hole through him if you keep looking.” Hyunggu says in passing, looking smug as he highlights texts from his print out. Wooseok sees Hyojong snickering, leaning into Hwitaek to help stifle his laughter.

He can’t really help it— that his roommate is one handsome bastard. He’s almost jealous. 

Wooseok pleads them to just stop and thankfully, his friends relented so they could all go back to work. Hwitaek, finishing early, decides to help Hyojong before taking a nap on the smaller male’s lap. The rest of them fall asleep one by one, and by the time Wooseok finishes, it’s already five. He looks at his friends longingly, about ready to just sleep like them if not for his class at seven. 

His eyes wander outside the balcony on instinct, watching the sky change colour by the minute. A familiar set of notes being strummed bring him back to the present. He sees Takuya playing the guitar, swaying with every beat.

_ Ah, I want to drink too.  _ He says in his mind, watching them bounce in their seats, faces flushed from the alcohol. Both their eyes are closed as they sing together, and then…the strumming stops. 

Wooseok’s favourite part of the song.

Without missing a beat, he hears Adachi start rapping. The neck of an empty bottle of soju is in his sleeve covered hand serving as a makeshift microphone. He’s bobbing his head to the beat, his bangs surely getting tangled. He stands and starts jumping in dancing, Takuya bursting in a fit of laughter. 

Wooseok smiles subconsciously as he watches and listens to his roommate. Everything slows down in his eyes; as Adachi becomes bathed in the soft glow of the sun. His brown hair turns an even lighter shade, his smile even brighter and clearer now along with how red his face has become.  _ Adorable.  _

He doesn’t even notice it, that he’s rapping along with his roommate under his breath. His heart starts drumming in his chest as they reach the climax, Adachi falling in his seat as soon as Takuya’s done strumming. They give each other a round of applause, hi-fives following soon after. 

Wooseok decides then... that he doesn’t want to be ignored at all. 

That he doesn’t want to be just a random roommate to Adachi Yuto. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm so in love with tall couples dafuq
> 
> Honest


End file.
